


Trick or Treat

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: #writober, Halloween, M/M, Prompt: Wings, Suggestive Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Jared and Jensen discuss their Halloween costumes.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Writober for October 17th. This was easier than I initially thought. I kept thinking it needed to be Sam and Dean and one of them with wings, but I don't have a wing kink like that. So this came to me while I was sitting at work, which is why, again, no porn. But sometimes it's better to leave things to the imagination, no?
> 
> Brief spoiler for 14x01.

“Let’s dress up for Halloween,” Jared said enthusiastically.

“Really, Jared?”

“Why not? I know we’re handing out candy, but it’d still be cool to dress up. Wait, let me show you what I’ve got!” He ran up the stairs, thudding into their bedroom. He grabbed the costume and came back down. “Look! A halo and wings!”

Jensen had to laugh. “An angel? Like you could be an angel,” Jensen said with a smirk.

“Hey, now, c’mon. No one needs to know what I get up to behind closed doors,” Jared winked.

“So I suppose you want me to dress up in horns and a long tail to look like the devil.”

“Well, you could join me and be an angel instead. Aren’t there a shortage of angels right now?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be mistaken for the king of hell, not after your threat in the last episode. Although, I wouldn’t mind going through you,” he said with a leer.

Jared ran across the room and gave Jensen a deep kiss. “You can go through me anytime,” he answered with a laugh.

“That’s it, upstairs now,” Jensen commanded.

And who was Jared not to obey?


End file.
